HP et la pierre du Pr Speelkarten
by hermy62ronald
Summary: Harry et ses amis entrent en 6e année. Un sentiment nouveau va naître entre Ron et Hermione et une pierre mystérieuse pourra venir en aide à nos amis dans leur lutte
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé **: Harry et ses amis entrent en 6e année. Des sentiments nouveaux vont naître entre Ron et Hermione, une mistéieuse pierre va faire sont apparition et va pouvoir aider nos amis dans leur lutte. De l'amour, de l'action et des surprises sont au programme.

HP et la pierre du Professeur Speelkarten 

Chapitre I : La bonne nouvelle 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était 5h35 du matin et Harry venait une nouvelle fois de rêver de son parrain. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda l'heure. Il s'aperçu que deux grands yeux l'observaient à travers la fenêtre. Il s'approcha lentement et s'aperçu que c'était Hedwige qui revenait de chasser. Il lui ouvrit et vit qu'elle portait une lettre. Il lui enleva et la lut.

_« Salut Harry !!_

_Si je t'écris, c'est pour te dire que papa va venir te chercher demain à 17h !! Dumbledore et maman se sont mit d'accord pour que tu vienne passer le reste des vacances avec nous. Ginny, les jumeaux et moi irons chercher Hermione. Reponds moi dès que tu as la lettre._

_A demain si tu le veux._

_Ron ! »_

Harry fut heureux de recevoir la lettre de son ami surtout qu'il lui disait qu'il allait enfin quitter Privet Drive et retourner dans son monde. Toutefois, il avait peur d'affronter ses amis à nouveau, peur qu'ils ne lui posent des questions. Il ne leur avait rien dit au sujet de la prophétie et ne savait pas si il devait leur en parler. Il voyait déjà le visage d'Hermione effrayée lui donnant je ne sais quels conseils qui lui seraient inutiles dans ce cas. Il le savait à présent et depuis le mois de Juin. Son destin était de tuer ou être tuer. Il prit un bout de parchemin et commença à écrire.

_« Salut Ron !!_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je serais ravi de venir chez toi. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde._

A bientôt Harry. » 

Il l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige qui finissait la souris qu'elle avait attrapé, elle lui mordilla le doigt et s'envola.

Il alla ensuite se rallonger sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il repenser à son cauchemard et les larmes lui piquotaient les yeux. Sirius lui manquait plus que jamais et il n'arrivait pas à oublier le jour de sa mort. Peu importe ce que les autres disaient, c'était de sa faute. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa tante Pétunia vienne tambouriner à sa porte.

-Harry ! Il est l'heure de prendre ton petit déjeuner ! Depêche toi de déscendre ! Dit-elle de sa voix perçante.

Harry n'avait pas très envie de descendre car il savait ce que le petit déjeuner était. Pour lui manger ce que lui donnait sa tante ou rien était du pareil au même. Il se leva cependant et descendit les marches. Il entra dans la cuisine où étaient déjà attablés Vernon et Dursley. Ce dernier cotinuait son régime mais derrière le dos de sa mère, il se goinffrait comme un porc à qui il ressemblait d'ailleurs.

-Potter ! Tu as envoyé des nouvelles à tes amis j'espére, je ne voudrait pas qu'ils débarque en plein milieu du salon dans leur accoutrements ridicules.

-T'inquiète pas tu vas être débarassé de moi demain car mon ami Ron m'a proposé de venir passer le reste des vacances chez lui.

-Et qui t'en a donné la permission ?

Je me suis dit que c'était inutile de te le demander car tu ne rates pas une occasion de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans ta maison. Et si tu me l'interdit, je préviendrait tout de suite mes amis et comme tu viens de le dire, tu ne tiens pas à les voir ici. Maintenant excusez moi mais j'ai ma valise à faire pour partir demain !

Sur ce il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre où il sorti le gâteau que Madame Weasley lui avait envoyé


	2. Retour au Terrier

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**HP et la pierre du Pr. Speelkarten**

_Chapitre 2 : Retour au terrier_

Hermione se réveilla enfin. Il était 10h et jamais elle n'avait dormi aussi longtemps. Elle se leva et regarda s'il n'y avait pas de hiboux qui arrivait. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Harry et des Weasley. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était revenue. Elle savait que ses amis n'aimaient pas Krum enfin surtout Ron, peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient l'inviter à cause de cela. Elle était dans ses pensées quand sa mère l'appela :

-Hermione chérie ! Tes amis sont là !

-Mes amis ?! Se dit-elle.

Elle descendit alors et vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Ron, Ginny et des jumeaux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle descendit les dernières marches qu'il lui restait et sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie. Ensuite elle embrassa les jumeaux puis à Ron qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je croyais que vous m'avez oublié ! Dit-elle.

-Tu n'as pas reçu notre lettre ? Demanda George.

-On te l'a envoyé il y a 15 jours. Ajouta Fred.

-Je n'étais pas là il y a 2 semaines, j'étais chez Viktor.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on avait pas entendu parlé de celui-là !! Dit Ron en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

-Coq ne t'a pas laissé la lettre. Dit Ginny en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de Ron.

-Non je n'ai rien vu. Venez, je vais aller faire mes valises.

-Tes parents sont-ils au courant ? Fit remarquer Fred.

-Oh non, vous pouvez aller les prévenir s'il vous plaît pendant que Ron, Ginny et moi allons faire mes valises ?

-Oui on y va ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Les trois amis montèrent alors dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ron et Ginny se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient jamais venus dans la chambre de Hermione. Celle-ci était grande, avec deux bibliothèques sur le côté gauche de la chambre. Son lit était à l'angle du mur du fond et du mur de droite. Il y avait une armoire en chêne blanc sur le mur en face du lit et de l'autre, un bureau encombré de parchemins et de livres. A côté du lit il y avait une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

Ron remarqua une photo de lui et Harry sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille.

Ils firent alors l'es valises de Hermione et redescendirent dans le salon.

Hermione dit au revoir à ses parents et ils montèrent dans une voiture du ministère conduite par Fred.

Après 20 minutes de route ils arrivèrent au Terrier. La maison n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours 'air de tenir grâce à des sorts. Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans la chambre de Ginny, les deux jeunes filles descendirent.

-Hé Hermione vient voir ! Dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Ron ?

-Il va te montrer la nouvelle acquisition de la famille. Dit Fred. C'est papa qui l'a ramené.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

-Un billard !! S'exclama Hermione.

-Ouais ! Tu sais jouer ? Demanda George.

-Oui un peu.

-Bill nous a appris hier. Dit Ron.

-Bill est ici ? Il reste combien de temps ?

-Il est parti avec maman faire des courses et il reste deux semaines.

Un klaxon résonna alors.

-Ca c'est papa et Harry ! Dit Ginny courant à leur rencontre.

Bill et Mrs Weasley étaient avec eux. Des embrassades et des poignées de mains se succédèrent.

Harry avait une salle mine comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait de chez les Dursley. A près les retrouvailles, ils allèrent manger. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE II**

_A venir dans environ 1 semaine le chapitre trois : « partie de billard et gage »_


	3. Partie de billard et gage

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont entièrement à JKR sauf deux ou trois que j'ai inventé.

Réponse aux réviews : Je vois qu'il n'y a pas foule !! Allez réviewez svp !!!

**HP et la pierre du Pr Speelkarten**

_Chapitre 3_

_Partie de Billard et Gage_.

Il était maintenant 14h et nos amis étaient dans le salon.

-Si on faisait une partie de billard! Proposa Ron. Les filles contre les garçons! Et Bill fait l'arbitre.-Ok si les filles sont d'accord! Dit Harry-Ca va pour nous! Dit Ginny.-Oui mais comme c'est moi l'arbitre, je vais un peu corser les choses!-C'est à dire? Demanda Hermione pas très rassurée.-C'est à dire que les perdants ont un gage. Je vais appliquer ce qu'on faisait Charlie et moi lorsqu'on jouait contre des filles et les garçons ne vont pas être déçus!-Je crains le pire! Dit Ginny.-Si les filles perdent, elles devront embrasser les garçons pendant 15 secondes et si c'est les garçons qui perdent, ils seront au service de ces dames pendant une semaine.-De toute façon on va gagner! Dit Ron très sur de lui.-C'est ce qu'on va voir! Dit Ginny.

Le match commença et les filles prirent vite l'avantage en mettant 5 boules jaunes contre trois pour les garçons. Mais ceux-ci ne s'avouèrent pas vaincus pour autant. Ils remontèrent au score. Mais ils prirent vite l'avantage en mettant toutes leur boules. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à mettre la boule noire en passant par trois bandes. Ce que fit immédiatement Ron en leur assurant la victoire.

-Wouaissss!!!!!!! S'écrièrent les garçons en se tapant dans les mains.

-Bon les filles vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Dit alors Bill.Les deux jeunes filles un peu déçues par leur défaite, s'approchèrent des garçons. Ginny embrassa Harry et se fut au tour de Hermione.

Ron faisait une tête et demie de plus qu'elle donc elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron qui celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de caresser la main de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna alors. Les 15 secondes étaient terminées, Hermione se recula de Ron. Mrs Weasley les appela alors.


	4. La fête

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Mrs Weasley les fit asseoir.

-Nous avons des invités ce soir les enfants, votre père à eu une promotion au ministère, il est maintenant au bureau des trafics interdits des animaux magiques. Donc ce soir, des collègues viennent et nous organisons une petite fête. Je compte sur vous pour vous tenir correctement. Dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur les jumeaux.

Ginny et Hermione montèrent se préparer ainsi que Ron et Harry. Hermione était en train de se maquiller, pensive.

-Hermione tu vas bien ?

-Heu…Heu…oui !

-Tu m'as l'air bizarre depuis la partie de billard.

-Non ça va je vais bien !

-Hermione tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, je ne le répéterais pas tu sais. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

-Tu me le jure ! Dit celle-ci en se retournant.

-Promis !

-Et bien lorsque j'ai fait mon gage, Ron m'a caressé la main et ça m'a fait tout drôle.

-Il a fait ça! En remarque ça m'étonne pas de lui, il a énormément changé tu sais! Il est plus confiant. Et au fait qu'est ce que tu entends par "ça m'a fait tout drôle"?

-J'ai frissonné. C'était plutôt agréable! Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Hermione je meure d'envie de te poser une question. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Viktor et toi?

-Non! Il veut que je sois sa p e t i t e amie, mais je ne veux pas, quelque chose me bloque. Voilà je suis prête. Dit-elle pour couper cour à la conversation.

-Moi aussi! Dit Ginny alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Bon les filles vous êtes prêtes? Demanda Ron alors que Hermione ouvrit la porte.  
Elles apparurent alors, laissant Ron et Harry bouches bées.

Hermione portait une jupe noire avec de fines rayures blanches en diagonale, une chemise cintrée blanche et une cravate pareille à la jupe. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, ondulés et deux barrettes de chaque côtés pour les remonter. Elle était légèrement maquillée de beige et noir qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Ginny quant à elle portait une robe noire à bretelles. Elle avait les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval laissant tomber quelques mèche bouclées. Ron portait un pantalon de smoking noir bien cintré avec une chemise noire également et une cravate bleue foncée. Harry était habillé à peu près pareil sauf que sa chemise était blanche et se cravate noire.  
Ils descendirent à la cuisine où Mrs Weasley était en train de préparer de bon p e t i t s plats. Comme le temps le permettait, Bill et les jumeaux avaient installé deux grandes tables dans le jardin préalablement dégnomé. Mr Weasley avait jeté un sort aux instruments de musique afin qu'ils jouent seuls. Comme à Poudlard, il y avait des chandelles disposaient au-dessus des tables.  
Ils étaient 21h00 et les invités commencés à arriver. Ils devaient être environ une trentaine.

-Bonjour Messieurs-Dames! Dit Mr Weasley. Vous connaissez ma famille. Voici ma femme Molly et mes enfants. Bill, Fred et George, Ronald et Ginny. Charlie n'a pas pu obtenir de vacances pour l'instant. Voici leurs amis Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Les invités regardèrent intensément Harry afin d'apercevoir la cicatrice sur son front. Celui-ci mal à l'aise aplatit ses cheveux sur son front. Après avoir fait connaissance, ils burent quelques verres d'apéritif. Un jeune homme du même âge que nos amis s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Bonjour Miss Granger! Je m'appelle Jonathan Sorvette. Je suis le fils du directeur du bureau où a été transféré Mr Weasley.

-Enchantée! Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard!

-Oh non certainement pas! Je suis à Beauxbâtons en France.

-Oui je sais où c'est! Dit Hermione qui avait remarqué la prétention du jeune homme.  
Ron qui l'avait remarqué alla vers eux.

-Tiens Ronald!! Comment vas tu?

-Bien merci! Répondit-il froidement.

-Je vous laisse les garçons! Dit précipitamment qui avait saisit l'occasion pour s'éclipser. Il était mignon mais très prétentieux.

-Dis moi Ron! Est-ce que cette charmante créature est prise?

-Elle n'est pas le genre de fille que tu fréquente alors laisse tomber!. Elle est intelligente et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'utiliser comme tu le fais avec les autres sinon tu auras à faire à moi!

-Oh oh!! Tu tiens beaucoup à elle n'est ce pas! Mais sache que quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours! Dit-il en s'en allant.

-Si il touche à un cheveux d'Hermione, je lui casse la figure. Dit-il alors que Harry l'avait rejoint.

-Calme toi Ron!! Il nous suffira de coller Hermione comme son ombre. Et au fait pourquoi es tu si jaloux dés qu'un garçon s'approche d'elle?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux!!

-A d'autre!! Allez dit le, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu sais que je ne le répéterai à personne.

-Laisse tomber mon vieux!!

-Tu rêves!!

-Je crois que...que...je...enfin tu vois, je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.

-Je le savais!!! Dit-il en se tapant dans la main.

-A table!! Cria Mrs Weasley.

Les convives allèrent manger. Harry et Ron se mirent de chaque côtés de Hermione. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Dès qu'il fut terminé, les instruments se mirent à jouer. Quelques couples s'avancèrent sur la piste.  
Bill invita Hermione à danser ce qui la rassura vu que Jonathan s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Ron vint alors voir Bill.

-Papa veut te voir!

-Désolé Hermione mais ça a l'air très important.

-Vas-y Bill!! Je prends le relais!! Dit Jonathan qui avait sauté sur l'occasion.

-Oh non mon petit gars, je lui ai déjà proposé et elle a accepté.

-C'est vrai ça? Dit-il en regardant Hermione.

-Bien sur que c'est vrai! Dit-elle.

Mais la musique rythmée s'arrêta laissant place à un slow. Hermione se blôtit dans les bras de Ron et ils se mirent à tourner au rythme de la musique. Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Ron qui celui-ci avait son menton sur la tête de cette dernière. Elle sentit alors le coeur de Ron battre très vite et elle frissonna à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu que cette musique ne s'arrête jamais. Mais malheureusement le temps passe trop vite lorsque l'on est bien. La musique s'arrêta alors et Ron s'écarta d'Hermione et lui sourit. Elle rougit et lui rendit son sourire.  
Ils allèrent alors avec Harry et Ginny qui riaient aux éclats. Ils discutèrent alors tous les quatre mais quelqu'un vint les déranger.

-Excusez-moi! Hermione tu veux danser avec moi?

-Désolée mais non, je n'ai pas envie de danser avec toi. Ron m'a prévenu de la réputation de joli-coeur que tu avais à Beauxbatons et je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ton tableau de chasse. Et puis je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-elle en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ah oui et de qui?

-Ca ne te regarde en rien, et puis laisse nous tranquille!

Il s'en alla vexé.

-Alors! Tu es amoureuse de qui? Demanda Harry.

-Heu...De personne, c'était pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

-Oh!!! Dit Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil à Ron qui fronça les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension.

Il était presque 23h et les invités étaient pratiquement tous partis. Une fois la fête terminée, ils durent tout ranger. Comme ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leurs résultats de buses, nos trois amis ne pouvaient utiliser la magie et durent ranger à la main.  
Ron s'était fait mal au pied en faisant tomber un pied de table dessus. Il sautillait en criant "Aie aie aie!!!", ce qui fit bien rire les autres. A près avoir tout rangé, ils allèrent se coucher.


	5. Confidences

**HP et la pierre du professeur Speelkarten.**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Confidences 

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic mais qui ne peuvent pas mettre de réviews !!_

Les filles dirent bonne nuit aux garçons et allèrent dans leur chambre.

-C'était génial cette petite fête! S'exclama Ginny.

-Hum Hum! Dit Hermione rêveuse.

-Hermione quand tu as dit que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un s'était vrai n'est ce pas?

-Je sais ce qu'il me bloque par rapport à Viktor, c'est Ron.

-Qu'est ce que Ron viens faire là dedans. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Viktor, mais de là à te priver d'être heureuse!

-Tu ne comprends pas Ginny! Je suis amoureuse de ton frère!

-J'en étais sure! Et c'est ça qui te dérange!

-Le problème c'est que je viens de me rendre compte que cela faisait longtemps que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

-Je vois toujours pas ce qui te dérange!

-Et si c'est pas réciproque, je fais quoi moi?

-Dans ce cas teste le, lance lui des signaux et tu verras!

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de draguer les garçons.

-Je t'aiderais, j'ai l'habitude avec Harry!

-Avec Harry?

-Je t'expliquerais. Bonne nuit!!

-Oui bonne nuit!

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des garçons.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu compte faire pour Hermione?

-Je vais lui faire la cour!

-Ha ha ha!! "Lui faire la cour" c'est quoi cette expression vieille de 10 ans.

-Elle est peut-être vieille de 10 ans, mais elle tout de même moins vulgaire que l'expression "draguer". Hermione n'est pas un morceau de viande. De plus j'ai déjà commencé.

-Racontes!

-Tu sais après la partie de billard, quand Hermione m'a embrassé, je lui ai caressé la main. Ca l'a fait frissoner.

-Pas mal pour un début, que compte-tu faire d'autre?

-Je ne sais pas pour l'instant

.  
-Je ne t'aiderais pas là dessus, ma première histoire d'amour a été un fiasco total. Bonne nuit Ron!!

-Ouais bonne nuit!!


	6. Malefoy, bagarre et nez en sang

**Hp et la pierre du Pr Speelkarten.**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 6

* * *

_Malefoy, bagarre et nez en sang._

Le lendemain matin, les filles qui étaient dans la cuisine avec Harry et Mme Weasley, virent descendre Ron en Boxer noir.

-Ronald Weasley ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette manière de venir déjeuner vêtu de la sorte !

-C'est la faute de Fred et George, il m'ont pris mon peignoir.

-Tu aurais pu t'habiller !

-Pas le temps, j'avais trop faim ! Dit-il en commençant à manger.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ron torse nu et devait avouer qu'il était très attirant. Il avait beaucoup changé et était très différent du Ron qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train quelques années auparavant. Il était grand, plus grand que Bill. Il devait atteindre à présent le mètre 90. Depuis qu'il jouait au quiddish, son corps d'adolescent s'était quelque peu musclé, juste assez pour un garçon de son âge. Sa peau n'était pas si blanche que les autres personnes ayant les cheveux roux et elle était recouverte de tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et tombaient sur sa nuque ce qu'il lui donnait l'air plus mûr et un peu rebelle comme son grand frère.

Harry avait remarqué le regard insistant d'Hermione et donna un léger coup de coude à Ron qui tourna la tête vers lui. Harry lui fit alors signe de regarder Hermione, ce qu'il fit. Hermione rougit violemment et trouva soudain que son bol de porridge avait beaucoup d'intérêt. Ron sourit et finit son petit-déjeuner. Hedwige et Coq entrèrent alors dans la pièce, ils se posèrent et Ron et Harry les soulagèrent de leur courrier. Ron donna les lettres d'Hermione et de Ginny.

-Ce sont nos résultats de buses ! Dit Ron qui avait blanchi d'un seul coup.

-Alors ! Demanda Ginny.

-J'ai eu O partout sauf en potion où j'ai eu E. J'ai en tout 15 buses. Harry ?

-DCFM : O (avec les félicitations du jury)

Métamorphose : O

Sortilèges : O

Botanique : EE

Histoire de la magie : EE

SACM : O

Potion : A

Divination : EE

Astronomie : EE

J'ai donc 12 buses. Et toi Ron ?

-J'ai les même notes que toi sauf en divination où j'ai eu O et en sortilèges j'ai eu EE. J'ai aussi 12 buses.

-C'est bizarre que vous ayez pratiquement les mêmes notes ! Dit Hermione suspicieuse.

-Comment voulais-tu que l'on triche ? Nous n'étions même pas l'un à côté de l'autre !

-Je n'ai rien dis de tel Ronald !

-Oui mais vu le regard et le ton que tu as pris, tu n'en penses pas moins !

-Rrrrr ! Tu m'énerves ! Dit-elle en s'en allant.

-Pfff ! Elle ne changera jamais !

-Toi n'ont plus Ron ! Dit Ginny.

-On a la liste de nos fournitures. Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Et bien je crois que cette après-midi nous allons au Chemin de Traverse. Dit Mrs Weasley.

Ce matin là, après s'être préparé, nos amis, ou plutôt Ron, Harry et les jumeaux étaient chargé de dégnomer le jardin. Les filles quant à elles les regardaient en se moquant légèrement.

Ensuite ils allèrent manger. Le repas était animé, Harry discutait avec Bill, Fred et George se chamaillaient avec Ginny et Hermione et Ron s'enguellaient comme à leur habitude.

-Je ne veux pas te contredire Hermione mais le meilleur joueur de Quiddish dans la catégorie junior c'est Nataniel Nazra qui évolue au Danemark !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Ron ! Tu sais très bien que c'est Viktor mais tu es trop fier pour l'avouer.

-Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, tu n'y connais rien au quiddish !

-A chaque fois que tu sais que tu as tord tu te défiles !

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer tout les deux ! Dits Harry qui avait fini sa conversation avec Bill.

Vers 14h, nos amis allèrent jusqu'à la voiture, c'était une Toyota Yaris 5 portes que Mme Weasley n'avait pas voulu ensorceler à cause de la Ford Anglia en 2e année. Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient déjà pris place. Hermione qui était la dernière ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se souvint alors de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny la veille et décida de se mettre sur les genoux de Ron. Cette initiative ne déplus pas à ce dernier. Il posa sa main droite sur le dos de Hermione qui frissonna à son contact.

-Tu as froid 'Mione ?

-Oui un peu.

-Tiens met ma veste !

Hermione mis sa veste et pu sentir l'odeur de Ron sur elle. Son parfum devait être 'Mâle'. Le voyage fut assez rapide, ils arrivèrent donc au chaudron baveur.

-Bon les enfants on se rejoint ici dans 2h. Prenez cet argent, moi je m'occupe de vos fournitures.

Nos quatre amis allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse pour flâner. Ils allèrent dans les magasins pour quiddish, de vêtements…

Les filles forcèrent les garçons à entrer dans un magasins où il y avait des bijoux.

Ron regarda les bijoux qui n'étaient pas donné. Il arrêta son regard sur un pendentif en forme de cœur avec au milieu une serrure et la clef à côté. Après une dizaines de minutes, ils sortirent et continuèrent leur petit tour. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Malefoy.

-Tien tiens ! Mais voilà nos quatre mousquetaires ! Je vois qu'à force de traîner avec Weasley tu commence à mettre les même vêtements qu'eux ! Remarque, des vêtements de clochards sur une sang de bourbe ça va très bien !

Ron se jeta sur Malefoy qui lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Ron lui décrocha alors une droite monumentale et se releva laissant Drago au sol.

-Tu me le payeras Weasley !

-Mais bien sur !

Malefoy s'était relevé et pointa sa baguette sur Ron qui était à présent de dos. Mais Hermione sorti sa baguette et fut plus rapide. Elle lança un « expélliarmus » à Malefoy, ramassa sa baguette et la lui jeta en pleine figure.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au Chaudron baveur. Mme Weasley fut horrifiée de voir Ron avec le nez en sang. Elle s'asseya choquée par l'attitude de son fils pendant qu'Hermione tentait de stopper le sang de couler.

-Ronald tu es vraiment un idiot doublé d'un inconscient ! Dit-elle.

-Merci ! Je te défends et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

-Tu as le nez en sang ! J'aurais pu me défendre seule. Il aurait pu te blésser plus gravement !

-Avoir une infirmière comme toi vaut le coup de se faire casser la figure ! Murmura t-il dans un son rauque.

Hermione rougit et fini par stopper le sang de couler.

-Mais c'est un plaisir d'avoir un blésé si séduisant Mr Weasley ! Dit-elle dans un sourire charmeur.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir.


End file.
